


"So, you like cats?"

by GraciousRandomness



Series: Deserving Prompts [3]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, rip antony we will never forget and also rip antonio banderas the two martyrs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraciousRandomness/pseuds/GraciousRandomness
Summary: Sam and T'Challa talk shit together, and learn something new about Scott.(Teen and Up for swearing)
Relationships: Scott Lang & Sam Wilson, Scott Lang & Sam Wilson & T'Challa, Scott Lang & T'Challa
Series: Deserving Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533578
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	"So, you like cats?"

Sam casually strolled down 5th Avenue, passing the people hurrying down the street for one reason or another.

  
  


T’Challa followed him, sipping on the green straw of a Starbucks drink before screwing up his face.

  
  


“What is this? It’s disgusting,” he exclaimed.

  
  


“Well, that’s Starbucks for you.”

  
  


“There’s so much ice. Why do Okoye and Shuri even want one? It is a waste of resources.”

  
  


“Damn right.”

  
  


Scott caught up to them, practically inhaling his venti pink drink with two half-pumps of caramel and double cream, before seeing T’Challa and Sam look at the drink with a look of disgust. “What?!” he exclaimed melodramatically, “It’s delicious!”

  
  


Sam made a retching noise. “I don’t even know how you drink that, man.”

  
  


“What can I say. When you have a teenage daughter you have to adapt pretty qui- Hey, what is that lady doing?” Scott said, pointing his finger at a lady tugging at something across the street.

  
  


T’Challa squinted. “Is she… walking a cat? A black cat.”

  
  


Sam snickered, before elbowing T’Challa. “Hey, you two related or something?”

  
  


T’Challa stared at him unfazed, before pointing to a pidgeon. “Is that your second cousin I see? You should probably go see them, shouldn’t leave family waiting.”

  
  


Scott snorted in amusement and Sam continued trying to take the piss out of T’Challa. 

  
  


“Wow, I can see the resemblance from here! You always were too sneaky.”

  
  
  


“You two must share genetics! I always thought that your eyes were too far apart. You look exactly like a bird.”

  
  
  


“What is your superpower anyway? Retractable claws?”

  
  


“Yes, technically. What’s yours? Eating bread crumbs that people throw your way? You aptly fit that description.”

  
  


“No, mine’s flying you asshat.”

  
  


“I prefer the term fucker, but whatever fits your style.”

  
  


“I’m not even related to birds!”

  
  


“And I’m not related to cats! It’s like saying Spider-Man is related to a spider-”

  
  


“I wouldn’t rule it out. Kid gives me the creeps.”

  
  


As they walked farther and farther around the city, the pair continued to mock each other. At the point where T’Challa was mimicking the seagull from  _ Finding Nemo _ , he turned to throw his drink out, when he saw a small trail of ants leading into the bin.

  
  


“Hey Scott!”

  
  
  


“Yeah?” he questioned.

  
  
  


“Come here,” he said, and Scott complied. Sam worked his way over, before T’Challa pointed at the small line of insects scurrying across the surface. “Recognize any family?”

  
  
  


As Sam started laughing, Scott shrugged and said, “Yeah, that Ant-onietta.”

  
  
  


T’Challa simply stared at Scott, as he obviously continued to sip his drink. He met Sam’s disbelieving eyes, before Sam shouted, “Wait WHAT?”

  
  
  


“Huh? What’s up?” Scott asked.

  
  


“You are related to ants?” T’Challa asked incredulously.

  
  
  


Scott choked on his drink. “No! Oh my god, no. I can just communicate with them, I give them names.”

  
  


Sam sighed, before facepalming. “Are they all puns?”

  
  


“You should meet Ant-ony Rizzo.”

  
  


T’Challa stood there, laughing his ass off. “Wait, you can communicate with ants?”

  
  


Scott nodded happily. “Yep!” he said. “Let me demonstrate.” He closed his eyes, concentrating hard, and the line of ants on the can started to break formation.

  
  


“What the FUCK!” Sam yelped, leaping away as T’Challa inspected them with curiosity.

  
  


The ants slowly took formation, spelling out two tiny numbers.

  
  
  


_ 69 _

  
  
  


“Oh dammit, Lang-” Sam said turning around, only to see Scott standing there, drink in one hand, wiggling his eyebrows as he made the “OK” gesture next to his leg.

  
  


Sam rolled his eyes and Scott got the obligatory punch. “You are on thin fucking ice, Lang.”

  
  


“This is amazing technology,” T’Challa fawned.

  
  


Scott tilted his head. “Does that mean Spider-Man can control spiders?”

  
  


“Oh HELL NO he BETTER NOT!” Sam shrieked.

  
  


T’Challa smirked. “I’m sure he’s kidding, right?” he said, turning to see Scott’s worried face. “...Right?”

  
  


“Uh…”

  
  


“Oh god,” T’Challa said facepalming. “We should probably head back.”

  
  


Sam snapped out of his daze, before getting a mischievous look on his face. “We are totally using that for pranks.”

  
  


“Sam,” T’Challa said warningly.

  
  


“Please?” Sam and Scott pleaded. “It would be so awesome! Think about how Shuri would react to seeing ants in her newest project!”

  
  


T’Challa pretended to think, before the true answer in his heart came out.

  
  


“We are totally, 100% doing that. Pranks approved.”

  
  


They walked back to the tower, scheming all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
